The Engagement Unknown
by Zephyr Fyrian
Summary: Ron is all set to ask Hermione out after months having separated, but when he and Harry visit, they find out that Hermione has been keeping secrets. What secrets are they, and what does it have to do with Draco Malfoy? Dramione oneshot, minor Ron-bashing.


_The Engagement Unknown_

Harry and Ron trudged up the steps to Hermione's apartment. It was a cold, brisk day, rather wet from all the snow they'd had. Hermione lived in a small apartment complex that had been built in Diagon Alley while they had been fixing it up. Ron and Hermione were on good standing, though the termination of their romantic relationship made their friendship tedious at times. Recently, however, Hermione had been very cheerful and happy, not casting a single jealous glance at girls Ron interacted with. Harry knew Ron had regretted his decision to end their relationship, and that was why they were there. Ron had decided to ask Hermione out again.

"D'you think she'll say yes?" Ron asked nervously as they came upon Hermione's door.

"Of course, Ron." though Harry wasn't so sure. Hermione had been avoiding saying anything about her love life, even when they asked if she had another boyfriend. At times it seemed like it, she'd mention something amusing that happened in the Auror Office, when she wasn't an Auror. Harry and Ron were, so they knew everyone in the Office. They'd spent hours trying to find someone in the Office that Hermione might date, but no one fit quite right.

Harry and Ron had had to take two extra years of school to catch up before going to work at the Ministry, so they were lower level Aurors. It didn't help that the Captain was none other than Draco Malfoy. Having Malfoy in a position of power was horrible.

Hermione worked at Flourish & Blott's in the Alley, but she didn't make a whole lot of money. In the beginning, Harry and Ron would offer to loan her some, and sometimes she agreed(she'd always pay them back), but now, even with the same paycheck she was doing much better. Maybe she was saving up.

"Okay, Ron." Harry said, walking up to the door. "Are you ready? Do you want me to leave?"

"What!? No!" Ron looked frightened at the thought. "I'm too nervous to do it by myself."

Harry shrugged and knocked on the door. After a few seconds, Hermione opened the door. Her normally bushy hair was pulled into a tight bun and she looked like she had been cleaning.

"Hi guys!" she sounded absolutely delighted to see them. "Come in!"

She ushered them inside and shut the door. They sat down in the living room, which looked barren and empty. There were boxes filled with books and other items sitting in corners and being used as tables. They had to sit on the floor since the room had no furniture.

"Are you moving?" Ron asked, crossing his legs.

"Yes," Hermione smiled dreamily. "The house is beautiful but-"

She paused, a look of pain flashing across her face.

"What?" Ron stood up and walked over to her. He touched her arm gently.

"Nothing," Hermione's smile returned. "Bad memories. But plenty of room for good ones!"

She took a big breath and exhaled.

"So, can I get you anything?" she asked, seeming restless.

"Um, sure, butterbeer?" asked Harry.

"Sure," Hermione skipped into the kitchen. "Ron, do you want some too?"

"Yeah, thanks." Ron replied, sitting down next to Harry. "What's gotten into her?"

"Dunno," but Harry had an idea. When Hermione had opened the door, he'd seen a ring on her left hand. Hermione didn't wear rings. He hadn't gotten a good look at it, but it looked too fancy for Hermione to spend her own money on it.

Hermione danced back into the room, holding two glasses of butterbeer. She handed them to Harry and Ron, and Harry got a better look at her ring. It was silver with a sparkling white crystal set into what looked like the mouth of a serpent.

 _'A serpent?'_ Harry frowned.

"Hermione?" he asked.

"Yes?" she beamed.

"Is that a ring?" he pointed to her hand. Ron sat up stiffly.

"Oh," she closed her eyes, a blissful smile on her face. "Yes, Harry, it is. Here-"

She took it off and handed it to him.

"Have a look," she looked so proud as she handed it to Harry.

"Cool," Harry turned it over between his fingers. The ring was made up of two silver snakes, twined together. The serpents held up the crystal between their snouts. The tiny eyes of the snakes were set with miniscule jewels. The smaller of the two snakes had rubies for eyes and the larger had emeralds. Harry handed the ring to Ron. "It's really pretty, Hermione."

"Yeah," Ron agreed vaguely, giving the ring back to Hermione, who replaced it on her hand. "Where'd you get it?"

Hermione paused.

"Oh," she sat down, looking at her hands. "I'm sorry guys, but-"

There was a knock at the door.

"Oh boy," Hermione sighed. "This is going to be interesting."

The knock came again, this time louder.

"Who's that?" Ron asked. "Ginny?"

"No, it's…" Hermione groaned. "Don't kill me, okay?"

"We won't kill you," Harry exchanged a nervous glance with Ron.

"Okay then," Hermione looked back at the door. "I'm pretty sure it's my-"

The door opened.

Ron stood instantly, his expression angry. Harry stood as well, mostly confused. Hermione got up and stood between them, her hands out to stop Ron.

"I can explain!" she cried.

"What needs to be explained?" Draco Malfoy walked inside, shutting the door.

"Why you're in Hermione's apartment." Ron snarled.

Malfoy frowned.

"Did you seriously not tell them?" he looked at Hermione quizzically.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"That's fine," Malfoy wrapped his arm around her waist.

"What are you doing?!" Ron asked angrily.

"Ron-" Hermione stopped, looking at Malfoy. "Ron, don't freak out, but he's my fiance."

"WHAT!?" Ron exploded.

"I said don't freak out!" Hermione cowered.

Malfoy narrowed his eyes at Ron.

"If you plan to continue berating her, I suggest you leave." Malfoy said coldly.

"Fine!" Ron spat, walking past them, out the door. "You coming, Harry?"

Harry shook his head. Ron turned and slammed the door.

"I'm sorry about him," Harry apologized. "He convinced me to come with him today because he wanted to ask you out, Hermione."

Harry noticed Malfoy's hand clenching into a fist. Hermione pulled away from him and gently put her hand on his chest.

"Behave, Draco." she told him sternly.

"Sure thing," Malfoy rolled his eyes and walked into the living room. "This room is a lot bigger than I thought it was."

"Do you guys live together?" Harry asked, sitting back down on the floor.

"No," Hermione shook her head. "If we did, you'dve found out about our engagement sooner."

"As it is-" Malfoy started.

"I already said I was sorry, Draco. Calm down." Hermione sat down, Malfoy beside her.

"I guess this explains the snake ring," Harry grinned. Surprisingly, Malfoy grinned back.

"Subtle, isn't it?" Malfoy laughed. "I thought you might figure the whole thing out from that."

"How long have you been engaged?" Harry asked.

Hermione blushed and looked down.

"What?" Harry sipped his butterbeer.

"Wait," Malfoy looked at Harry. "Is this the first time you've seen the ring?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded.

Malfoy looked at Hermione, sighing.

"You haven't been wearing the ring, have you?"

"No," Hermione didn't meet Malfoy's gaze. "Sorry."

"It's fine," Malfoy wrapped his arm around her again. "After Weasley's reaction I'm not surprised. And to answer your question Potter, it's been six months."

"Six months?" Harry's eyebrows rose. "You _were_ planning on inviting me, right?"

"Of course!" Hermione exclaimed.

"No," Malfoy said at the same time. Hermione shot him a disapproving glare.

Harry chuckled.

"Well, Ron might be being a prat about this, but if you're happy Hermione, then I'm happy. Congradulations, I suppose."

Hermione smiled gladly and hugged Harry.

"Thanks, Harry," she said as she pulled back. "And you are most certainly invited."


End file.
